


Make It Mutual

by aurics



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amusement Parks, Be careful of ooc, Birthday, He smiled twice, I kind of really just wrote it on a whim, Kagehina are actually total bros, Kageyama is too nice here, M/M, This is actually just a birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurics/pseuds/aurics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata work at an amusement park. Kageyama has an unexpectedly sentimental side to him, and Hinata tries his best to be the most innovative surprise-planner in the entire prefecture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Mutual

**Author's Note:**

> My first HQ fic so please excuse any wildly ooc moments!! Written for baby Kageyama's birthday; Happy Birthday!!!!! Nvr change pls ily so much euhudhuh
> 
> This is supposed to be part of a theme park!au i'm planning to write but rly when have i ever stuck to my plans. Just in case it's unclear, they're all still high school kids; just that they're on winter break and are working in a theme park... idk i just want hq babies to be in a place full of merriment and happiness. Enjoy!

“Say, Kageyama…” mumbles Hinata, not looking up from Kenma’s phone that he somehow managed to wheedle away from the boy. “Is it your birthday tomorrow?"

 

It’s almost closing time, the crowd is thinning out and the pair has just sent the last train of roller coaster off. There’s really not much else to do except to clean up — which they always leave until the last minute, anyway.

 

“Yeah. What about it?” Kageyama tries his best to look nonchalant, but he’s secretly been counting the days down, anticipation thrumming in his body as they dwindle down.

 

Hinata finally tears his gaze away from Kenma’s phone, looking up at Kageyama with a smile. “Then we have to celebrate it!"

 

Kageyama rolls his eyes and lands a slap to the back of the smaller boy’s head. “You should keep stuff like that a secret, dumbass."

 

“What? I’m not planning anything special that’d count as a surprise.” A smirk grows on Hinata’s face. “Unless… you were  _hoping_ for one?"

 

Kageyama scoffs, putting on a mildly-offended face. “From you? I’d rather bake a cake, decorate a room, buy presents, wrap them and choose a party music playlist all by myse—"

 

“Hey! Kids! Have you cleaned up yet?"

 

At the sound of Manager Ukai’s voice, the pair jump up from their seats and scramble for the brooms and rags, trying their best to look busy.

 

 

-

 

 

“Good morning,” yawns Kageyama, pocketing the key to the gates of the roller coaster. Sugawara looks up from the shop counter with a grin.

 

“Morning! How’re you feeling, Kageyama?"

 

“Uh… I’m good, thanks. Why the concern, Suga-san?"

 

“Oh, nothing,” Sugawara shrugs. “You looked a little exhausted yesterday, that’s all."

 

_Ah. Of course._

 

He contemplates smiling, but decides he’ll spare Sugawara the scare so early in the morning. “No, it was just a busy day yesterday. Couldn’t help it."

 

“Well, I hope you got plenty of rest, because today will be even busier!"

 

“Good morning, Suga-san! Woah, the shop looks so pretty!” Kageyama winces at Hinata’s ear-splitting entrance. He's gaping at the ceiling, where various Christmas decorations are hung up, courtesy of Sugawara. Banners of red and green hues flank the shelves, and miniature Santas line the window overlooking the park.

 

“Shut it, idiot, it’s too early in the morning to be busting eardrums."

 

Hinata, apparently, does not take advice on the volume of his voice well, because he proceeds to whoop in triumph at the sight of Kageyama. “You’re here early! This is great!"

 

“It’s five minutes until opening time, I wouldn't consider that _early_."

 

“I’ve told the manager that you and I are having the day off!” beams Hinata, looking astronomically proud of himself.

 

Kageyama blinks. “Why?"

 

“Because it’s your birthday, of course! Didn’t I tell you we’d celebrate?"

 

“…He let you?"

 

“Yup!"

 

“But— but who’s going to take care of our shifts? The roller coaster’s bound to be full today and —"

 

“There’s no time to waste! We should hurry up before the park gets full!” He grabs the sleeve of Kageyama’s coat, and when that proves to be ineffective, opts for his hand instead. He gives the dark-haired boy an insistent tug, warm palm pressuring Kageyama into motion. “Let’s go!"

 

Heart thundering under his layers of clothing, Kageyama can feel his face heat up despite the sudden cold outdoors. And he’s pretty sure it’s got nothing to do with theme park attractions.

 

 

-

 

 

“Let’s do the Alien War laser shooting range —"

 

“No."

 

“ _Why not_?"

 

“It’s Oikawa’s lair."

 

“You know, maybe he wouldn’t be all that bad if we try to be nicer to him — ouch, ouch! Okay, I’m sorry, I take that back!"

 

 

-

 

 

Hinata huffs, peeking once again over the shoulders of the expectant visitors in front of him. 

 

“How long is this queue going to take?"

 

Taking a peek at his watch, Kageyama notes with a roll of his eyes that it’s only been three minutes. “Just wait it out."

 

“It’s unfair! Don’t we get employee perks or something? Or birthday specials?"

 

Kageyama sighs. “I’m pretty sure no such thing exists."

 

He doesn’t want to admit it, but he’s more than happy to stand in the long queue for the next few minutes. They’ve just disembarked from the pirate ship ride, and Kageyama is currently trying to calm down his stomach that is _still_ doing nervous flips. He’s not afraid of scary rides — of course not — Kageyama just doesn’t fare well in rides that swing him off his seat. Unfortunately, the feeling of floating does not strike Tobio Kageyama as appealing.

 

Anyway, standing in the cold with Hinata by his side isn’t all that bad, either.

 

The said boy is starting to jump in his spot now, trying to get a better view of the end of the line. It reminds Kageyama of what he’s been waiting to say since yesterday, so he grabs onto Hinata’s shoulder and yanks him down.

 

“Stay still for a bit, stupid."

 

“What is it, Bakayama?"

 

“Listen,” Kageyama frowns. “Do you want to come over to my house after this?"

 

Hinata looks skeptical, probably trying to guess Kageyama’s ulterior motive. “Why?"

 

“Because it’s my birthday, and…” Kageyama looks away. “There’s this volleyball DVD… that I always watch on my birthday."

 

There’s a certain tradition he upholds, embodied in a single CD labeled  _‘Best Match Ever!’_ in scrawly, childish handwriting. Kageyama watches the compilation of the Japanese National Team’s best plays every year, usually right after his birthday dinner with his parents. Even as he grows older and his parents would let the dinners run up a little later than usual, he would still stay up to watch the DVD, committing each flickering figure’s movements to memory.

 

But Kageyama has never really befriended anyone on his volleyball team — at least, not until Karasuno. And so every year, he has only ever silently cheered to himself, clapped to himself, and hugged his pillow closer to his chest when a particularly tense moment crops up.

 

He looks down at Hinata’s eyes that are sparkling at the mention of ‘volleyball'. 

 

“Does this mean you don't like playing in the theme park, Kageyama?"

 

“What? No, that’s not what I meant,” _I just want to know what it feels like to watch the matches with a friend;_ but Kageyama sure as hell isn’t about to say that, so he just shakes his head. “Forget it."

 

“I want to watch it, though! It sounds fun. And weirdly sentimental.” Hinata laughs, punching Kageyama lightly on the shoulder. “I never thought you’d be the type to do something like that, Bakayama. It’s so _romantic."_  


Kageyama punches Hinata back, a little harder and right in his face.

 

 

-

 

 

They manage to ride on almost every attraction in the park by sundown — a miracle, considering how crowded the park has been all day. After an entire five minutes of bickering, the pair finally settles down on the Ferris Wheel, Hinata insisting that ‘ _The view from the top of the Wheel is the best in Japan!_ '

 

By now, Kageyama is exhausted enough that he’s grateful for any sort of reprieve from the cold —but he’s elated all the same. And maybe it’s a little silly to compare one day spent together to Hinata’s _entire existence_ , but Hinata’s first gift has been as unexpected as the manner in which the boy crashed into his life. It goes without saying that HInata probably planned the surprise less than twenty-four hours ago, but it’s the thought that counts. Kageyama appreciates it, more than he’s able to show.

 

When Kageyama stops his own train of thoughts, he can hear Hinata chattering about how Kenma has beat his high score and how it sucks because Hinata’s been  _losing sleep for two whole weeks to get that score, god damn it._  


“Maybe Kouzume is just naturally gifted at games."

 

“But it’s unfair!” His rant is cut off short, however, as Hinata catches the sight out of the window. “Hey, look, we’re at the top already!"

 

True to his words, the Ferris Wheel has paused so that their pod is exactly at its pinnacle. When Hinata said the view was ‘the best in Japan’, Kageyama had thought it was just an exaggeration — but he can see the orange-haired boy’s point, now. 

 

“Wow,” he breathes out. “Not bad at all."

 

The entire theme park is twinkling with Christmas lights, and Kageyama can just barely make out the outline of their giant Christmas tree. The flashing signs of different attractions dot the darkness and streetlights illuminate the visitors milling about. Watching them, Kageyama can almost hear the laughter, the shouts and screams. He can practically feel excitement exuding out of the park itself.

 

“See. I told you you’d like it.” Hinata says, before scooting in his seat to awkwardly pat Kageyama’s shoulder. “Well. Happy birthday, Bakayama."

 

“Thanks,” Kageyama blushes. Before he can think twice about it, he throws an arm around Hinata’s shoulder, mumbling, “today was fun."

 

“Awesome. I’m the best."

 

And for once, Kageyama doesn’t challenge it.

 

 

-

 

 

Kageyama doesn’t suspect anything when Hinata says they should go home only minutes after closing time, and proceeds to head off in the direction of the performance hall instead of the gates.

 

“The exit’s this way, moron."

 

“I forgot something, just come with me for a second."

 

“We didn’t even watch a show, how can you forget it in there?” Mutters Kageyama, but he trails after Hinata all the same.

 

He swings the doors open, blinking in the dark twice before the lights suddenly switch on, almost blinding him. He hears a series of whoops and cheers following up a poorly-synchronised shout of _‘Happy Birthday!'_  


Kageyama’s eyes widen at the sight of his co-workers (and managers!) in party hats on stage, crowding around a gigantic cake topped of with a ‘9’ candle. Hinata’s standing on the front row seats, arms spread out and looking proud of himself for the second time that day. At some point Tanaka must have crept up behind him, because Kageyama feels something being adjusted onto his head, and it takes him a few pats to realise it’s a crown.

 

“Wha… What —"

 

“You didn’t think we forgot about your birthday, did you?” Nishinoya shouts from the stage, gesturing for Kageyama to come down. He walks down the steps, somewhat in a daze. “How can we forget the genius’ birthday?"

 

“You better be thankful. We reserved this entire hall today just to prepare this for you.” Daichi grins, and only then does Kageyama notice the faint music playing in the background, the balloons littering the floor, the various banners and colourful paper chains donning the walls — and best of all, the presents neatly stacked on the left side of the stage.

 

_'I’d rather bake a cake, decorate a room, buy presents, wrap them and choose a party music playlist —'_

 

“Who…?"

 

“Hinata thought up of it last-minute,” laughs Lev, and Hinata whines about how _you shouldn’t have told him it was last-minute!_ “He was pretty effective in his planning. He even managed to drag Tsukishima’s ass down to help!"

 

“Phrasing…” Tsukishima mutters.

 

“You’re lucky we’re such generous people with a lot of time on our hands, Tobio-chan.” Oikawa sounds sarcastic, although his million-watt smile is still plastered on.

 

“Yeah,” says Kageyama, unconsciously smiling. “Yeah, I am really lucky."

 

“Time to cut the cake then!” Sugawara shouts.

 

“That’s right!” Nishinoya cries out, brandishing a knife, and the excited whoops quickly turn into alarmed cries instead.

 

Kageyama laughs, feeling the fatigue dissipate instantly. He can definitely let this party run well into the night.

 

 

-

 

 

The excitement is tenfold, Kageyama thinks, when he watches his favourite matches with a friend. Oddly, it’s not as embarrassing as Kageyama thought it would be — the build-up becomes more tense than usual, and the success of the players tastes sweeter than normal when Hinata looks just as impressed as Kageyama is.

 

“How did that even go past those tall blockers?” Hinata mimes a spike in the air, breathing excitedly through his nose. “I have to learn how to do that someday!"

 

They’re both curled up under Kageyama’s single blanket by the time the DVD ends, and Hinata is nodding off to sleep on Kageyama’s shoulder.

 

“Hey, smartass,” Kageyama nudges Hinata’s side, managing to be a little nicer with his insults this time. “Thanks… for today. I owe you a lot."

 

“No you don’t. It’s your birthday."

 

“You gave me two gifts."

 

Hinata scrunches up his nose, burying his face deeper into Kageyama’s pajama shirt. “Then you’ll just have to give me really awesome tosses for the next year."

 

“Of course, idiot.” He settles down on the couch, making it more comfortable for the both of them. “That goes without saying."

 

It’s the first year that Kageyama has spent his birthday with so many people. He sure hopes it won’t be the last.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
